Tee-Vee vs. Alien
Yokai: Hello, and welcome to Yokai Watch. I'm Yokai, and this is my co-host, Cowler. Today's opening topic: Just why does the Priest of the Tee-Vee appear in so many battles?! Cowler: Yeah, this will be the sixth battle in a row that NexoByte has used him. Priest of the Tee-Vee: I'm not used, Cowler. I am just appearing on behalf of my Tee-Vee. Yokai: Welcome to the show, Mr... Priest of the Tee-Vee: Just call me Priest. I don't really have a name. Yokai: Why not? Priest of the Tee-Vee: I sacrificed it on behalf of the mighty Tee-Vee. Cowler: Whoa... Yokai: So what makes Tee-Vee holy? Priest of the Tee-Vee: I'm not really sure. I don't think he even knows about it. Cowler: Will he return to the Alpha Team? Priest of the Tee-Vee: Probably. We do know that Ogel is an idiot, and that Tee-Vee is affiliated with the Alpha Team, and that I'm his priest, and that the Alpha Team hate Ogel, and that I hate Ogel, which means I'm friends with the Alpha Team. Yokai: Confusing... Well, thanks for joining us, Mr. Priest. Coming up next: We speak with the Doctor on the following issue: Could Oodlum be Frenzy's inspiration? Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Today we have a pushover match! Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Wyldstyle: In the Red Corner- Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Wyldstyle: In the Blue Corner- Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Wyldstyle: Well, I guess announcing Alien won't be necessary! Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Wyldstyle: Priest, your prediction. Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Priest of the Tee-Vee: I'm with them. Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Wyldstyle: Well then, let's start! Doubloon rings the fight bell. DING DING DING! Audience: WE'RE NOT BABIES. YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE EXPLANATORY SOUND EFFECTS. Wyldstyle: Wow, the audience said something other than- Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Alien: I'm not afraid of you, Tee-Vee! The Priest's face appears on Tee-Vee's screen. Priest of the Tee-Vee: You will be. Tee-Vee: Initiating Holy Harpoon, Batman!. Foom! Alien: You missed! Have an Energy Crystal! Tee-Vee: Collecting Energy Crystal. ... ... Wyldstyle: It looks like the Alien has given Tee-Vee a fake Energy Crystal! Alien: Silly Tee-Vee, Energy Crystals are for Aliens! And Rock Monsters. Tee-Vee: Booting Fury Mode. In the café, Amset-Ra is streaming the match on his tablet. Amset-Ra: It seems that the Alien has really improved since last season. But he's getting cocky. Eyezor: Move over, punk! You took my seat! Back at the match... Pewpewpewpewpew! Alien: I'm glad I plugged this crystal into my chest just now! Look at all the firepower I have! Professor Christina Hydron: PAUSE THE MATCH! Alien, last season, you faced one of the eventual Season 2 finalists. How does it feel knowing you're battling the other one right now? Alien: It feels like my match is being interrupted. Professor Christina Hydron: Interesting. RESUME THE MATCH! Tee-Vee: Initiating Lovable Lightning. CRACK! Alien: You, you gullible fool, have just supercharged my Energy Crystal. Now you'll really get it! Priest of the Tee-Vee: (on Tee-Vee's screen) How are you even winning, Alien? I believe you even struggled against Hot Dog Man back in Season 1! Alien: Really, now. I'm not that stupid anymore. CRYSTAL LASER! BZARK! Alien: You, Mr. Tee-Vee, are just a hunk of steel now. He pulls out a controller and presses a button. Wyldstyle: Apparently Tee-Vee's lightning supercharged the Alien's crystal, which he combined with the crystal's energy to unleash a powerful laser with has immobilized Tee-Vee! Two ETX Alien Infiltrators crash through the wall. Hovok: We came as soon as you called. Hyvak: Let's get rid of Tee-Veeism once and for all! Doubloon gestures to Clancee to make an announcement. Clancee: Now jussssst a minute! How come Ssssssonic couldn't cheat when he fought, yet Alien isssss allowed to cheat? Alien issss disssssqualified! Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Clancee: But ssssinccccce Tee-Vee is immobilized, Alien winsssssss! The audience is whipped into a frenzy. Soon, fights break out between the Tee-Vee fans and the Alien fans as many of the Tee-Vee fans make their way down to the ring to pulverize Alien. In the café, everyone runs out the door to get to the arena. Amset-Ra: That's strange. I didn't find Master Chen's noodles that bad this time. Amset-Ra is in the café reading the paper. The headline reads "Alien Arrested for Destroying Local Deity." Amset-Ra: Wait a minute, he can't be arrested, he has to fight next week. Pharaoh Hotep enters. Pharaoh Hotep: We just finished removing the trampled bodies. Just kidding, it wasn't that bad. However, it took most of our Fearamid army to repair the seats. I've gotten quite dirty from that work. I'm off to Jokerland for a Toxic Tank shower. He leaves. Amset-Ra: Here's to another pointless ending! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Tee-Vee vs. Alien? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles